The battle of the twinbit
by power warrior
Summary: The BladeBrakers have been challenged by the blader named Ziek. Will they beat him? OK 2nd is done now on to three.
1. Ziek And the Breakers

Hello folks! I am pretty new to this fan fiction stuff so please don't flame me.  
  
Oh, the disclaimer. * sigh * I DON'T OWN BEY BLADE AT ALL SO THERE! Enjoy my little FanFic.  
  
  
  
The Battle of the Twin Bit  
  
Tyson and his friend Max where in the hobby shop basement practicing their strategy for their beyblades. "Hey Max, watch this!" Cried Tyson as he did a 180 launch sending his beyblade hurtling around the stadium creating a small tornado. Then Dragoon flipped into the air and onto the small 0.5-centimeter edge. It stood there for a few seconds before jumping into its owner's hand.  
  
"Wow that was neat Tyson! I'm still amazed seeing that!" Max exclaimed before chugging down a Jolt Cola. "MMMM TASTY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok then." Tyson gawked at the sight of max literally "Jumping" off the walls. "Hey Max! You have got some mail from a guy called Ziek," Max's dad called from upstairs. Tyson and Max went upstairs. The mail read:  
  
"Dear BladeBreaker teammate. I challenge you to a 4 on one blade match at the coliseum 5 hours from now. Be there or be square!"  
  
From: Ziek  
  
"Hmmm a 4 on one eh? Who dose this guy think he is? He is way ahead of him self if he thinks he can beat us!" laughed Tyson fidgeting his beyblade in his hand. They set off to the bus stop prepping their beyblades for battle.  
  
///// SO!!!!!!!!!!! How'd you like it? Please read and write and don't flame. This is my first report! \\\\ 


	2. The mega blade

Ok folks here is my second chapter. If thought the last one had no action then im sure you will see more to come!  
  
NOW FOR THE MOST HATED THING IN MY LIFE.. The disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE ONLY MY MADE UP STUFF OK * sniff *  
  
  
  
The BladeBreakers assembled at the coliseum and waited for Ziek "Jeez, this is taking forever we might as well go home!" Kai complained in his usual grumpy manner. Suddenly a strange man about 18 walked up to the stadium. "I am Ziek. As you have heard I say I can beat you all. And believe it I can." He said quite confidently. Then he took out his blade. It was black on one side and white on another. "Meet The Twin Fury"  
  
"So you think that blade can defeat al of us. Id be surprised if dragoon didn't laugh! You sure you want to do this" Tyson taunted Ziek. Ziek took out his special Slayer Launcher. "Who's cocky now Tyson" Ziek attached his Blade." This is gonna be easy, Drigger lets do this thing!" Ray cried out.  
  
THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Each of the blades launched! "DRIGGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Drigger raced after Twin Fury. Drigger came out to administrate his attack when a white turtle beast came out of Zieks blade to defend! "HAHAHAHA, if you think that would work you are insane! GYDRON COME OUT!" A large black beast with spikes on its back and huge claws also came out of the blade! While the white defended Gydron made a quick jamming pile drive into Digger sending it flying to the other end of the stadium!  
  
"WHAT TWO BITS NO WAY! HOW CAN THAT BE!" Cried Max. Draciel charged after Twin Fury. The black beast attacked but to no avail for Max's blade took the blow like it was nothing. "DRACIEL ATTACK" Draciel thundered and rammed into T.F.(That is Twin fury) But as Draciel attacked T.F. did both that and attack! Draciel could barely handle that it was sent of Just as Drigger and Dragoon came to assist. "DRAGOON STORM ATTACK!" "TIGER CLAW!!!!" The attacks blasted into T.F. but to no avail. The black half burst through and canceled out the attacks! "DRANZER! FIRE BALL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as those words were spoken a red blast careened with Zieks blade and a bright light ensued "Well if it isn't Kai! Ha! That did not even faze my blade! IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT!"  
  
  
  
{{{Well there you go here is the 2nd chapter. DON'T GO FLAMING ME! I used my whole recess just to finish this so be grateful! }}} 


End file.
